Executioner (Town of Salem)
The Executioner 'is one of the evil roles from the mystery RPG game ''Town of Salem. The Executioner wants to lynch their target. History The Executioner's goal is lynch their target. They can be team with all people to win. Their target is always a town member. Their target can not to be unique people (Retributionist, Mayor, Jailor, Veteran). The Executioner has no day-night ability, they must trick the town into lynching their target. If their target is died in the night, the Executioner will turn into the Jester. Killing Conditions The Executioner has not attack abilty, but they can trick the town into lynching their target. Winning Conditions If the Executioner successfully tricks the town into lynching their target and lynched their target, they will win, even if they died after their target's lynching. Death The Executioner has a basic defense, so they can not be killed by some people. However, some roles can kill them. They are list of the roles that can kill the Executioner; Type of Deaths *'''Werewolf: If the Werewolf visits the Executioner in the full moon, Werewolf will maul them, Executioner will die. *'Medusa': If the Medusa visits the Executioner with the Necronomicon, Medusa will turn them into the stone. *'Juggernaut': If the Juggernaut visits the Executioner, the Executioner will die. *'Jailor': If the Jailor jails the Executioner and decides to execute them, the Executioner will die. *'Pirate': If the Pirate wins a duel against a Executioner, the Pirate will kill them. *'Arsonist': If the Arsonist douses and ignites the Executioner's home, the Executioner will burn. *'Jester': If the Executioner chooses to guilty vote or to be abstain to a lynched Jester and if Jester decides to kill them, the Executioner will die. *'Hex Master': The Hex Master can kill the Arsonist with the using of final hex. *'Pestilence': The Pestilence can kill a plagued Arsonist with rampaging them. Investigation Results * Sheriff: Sheriff will get the result the Executioner is innocent. * Investigator: Investigator will get the result "Your target could be a Sheriff, Executioner, Werewolf, or Poisoner." * Consigliere: Consigliere will get the result "Your target wants someone to be lynched at any cost. They must be an Executioner". Achievements There are some achievements that can be earned by perform tasks. They are the achievements that dedicated to the Executioner; * Firing Squad: Win 1 game. * Guillotine: Win 5 games. * Lynch 'Em: Win 10 games. * Gas Chamber: Win 25 games. * Quick Execution: Get your target lynched on day 2. * Popular Target: Be attacked at least 5 times in a game. * Live once, Die twice: Get your target lynched twice. Quote Gallery ExeTOS.png|The Executioner. Achievement Executioner.png|Avatar of the Executioner. Exemobile.png|Avatar of the Executioner in the mobile. Trivia * The Executioner can have three different roles in a game; ** They can become a Jester. ** Later, they can be bitten by a Vampire and turned into a Vampire. Navigation Category:Video Game Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Male Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Deceased Category:Successful Category:Incompetent Category:Liars Category:Incriminators Category:Imprisoned Category:Karma Houdini Category:Enigmatic Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Assassins Category:Criminals Category:Trickster Category:Neutral Evil Category:Protagonists Category:Suicidal Category:Ensemble Category:Homicidal Category:Evil Vs. Evil